


撞入人间

by Akaneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: “我们要做的只有一件事，战斗” （133话）
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Ymir, Eren Yeager/Ymir
Kudos: 11





	撞入人间

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/gifts).



1.  
大地的尽头像被劈出一道裂缝，地底喷溅而出的烈火像已在无穷时间中冷却，凝成一树清淡的光，树冠处流溢的光线飞散着填满了这处漆黑、广袤、无声无息的苍穹。人的目光在它底下微不足道，只如火山下一星摇曳的烛火。  
人的声音也微不足道。

——艾伦，你听我说！  
——艾伦，你走到这里都是我们的错！  
——艾伦，剩下的就交给我们，你不用再去为了我们杀人。  
——艾伦，我不该因为莎夏的事情恨你。  
——艾伦，回来吧……  
——艾伦，你倒是说句话啊？  
……  
艾伦？

尤弥尔大睁双眼，嘴唇微微张开。他仔细端详她的眼睛，他想她仍是平静的，只是眼底灼烧着悲伤的光芒。有时候悲伤也可以跟愤怒一样滚烫。  
“你听到了。我也听到了。” 艾伦转过身正对光树，“这是他们会说的话。”  
她的嘴唇又动了一下，艾伦能听见她无声的犹豫。  
“但是？” 艾伦侧过脸看她。  
有许多人爱你。  
她发不出声音，但艾伦听得到她想说的话。眉间微微一皱，高大的青年朝旁迈步，手掌扶上女孩的肩头。“我知道。”  
你也爱他们。你爱着有他们的世界。  
心中突然抽搐，艾伦略微用力，她细瘦的骨节压进他掌心。她仰起脸看他。  
她在说，你应当知道，我与你站在一起。  
“我与你站在一起。” 艾伦也看着她，声线沉郁。  
尤弥尔似乎并没有在等待他的回答，早已自顾自跪坐于树下，围裙搭在膝前，她手中，骨灰般的灰白细沙正一点一点成型。艾伦走过去，也在她身旁坐下。  
“我要去战斗了。” 艾伦凝视着那渐渐成形的骨架，“用你给我的力量。”  
尤弥尔轻微地点头，然后半侧过身，简短地用手指了下后方，接着便默然无声地继续手上的劳作。艾伦顺着她指明的方向望去。  
巨人们，或者说巨人的壳子，这些杀戮机器如大地一样静默无言，几如岩石中雕凿而出的艺术品。他的视线掠过不久前还在与他战斗的车力巨人，旁边有莱纳，还有双臂虬结的野兽。吉克，艾伦心想。还有阿尔明。他略略抬头，目光驻留许久，就像他从未见过这个巨人，就像那一天他也昂起头，超大型巨人正第一次在城墙上露头。  
大大小小的无垢巨人抱膝蹲在更远的地方，他从那些呆滞的脸上依稀认出了曾经行走在兵营、牢狱和宴会中的人。宪兵团，军官，还有天知道在想些什么的议员们。他模模糊糊地想起他们都喝下了吉克的脊髓液，他也模模糊糊地想起自己曾与他们中的某些人说过话、或者在一个屋子里开过会、甚至有可能在一张桌子上吃过饭。  
在那段名为艾伦·耶格尔的十九年生命中。  
完成了。尤弥尔的声音此时出现在艾伦的意识里，他便转过身去，看到一身灰白的少女已经从沙堆旁站起，巨大的光束下，她整个人有些轻飘飘的。少女的手掌托起骨架上长长的脊柱，手臂向他伸出。  
这副新的躯体会在耀目的光芒中注满力量，变得庞大、沉重、势不可挡。艾伦知道这副躯体会带着城墙里的巨人碾碎大地和海洋，用凶蛮的暴力终结两千年的历史，也将循环往复的未来踩死在脚下。  
现在看来，骨架给人一种可怖然而衰竭的印象，像是无可辩驳的力量在最后的残留，既充沛、又似乎会在下一刻全然崩塌。  
你在想，为什么会是这样？为什么没有身体？尤弥尔朝他扬起眼角。  
艾伦托起手臂，咬了咬指节。“因为……不再会有了？”  
他感受着光点的摇晃。艾伦想，自己肯定说得不全对，但尤弥尔显然并不排斥这个回答。  
在我出生的那个地方。艾伦听到她的声音如光雾一样低低升起。教士们住的地方常会挂这种画。他们管它叫死亡之舞。画上面会有一座坟墓，会有几只骷髅，有的穿金戴银，有的……尤弥尔低头看看自己……一身破布或者衣不蔽体。骷髅们跳着舞，从活人中穿行而过，告诉他们不管你穿着什么样的衣裳，这都是所有人的结局。  
艾伦伸手从她腕间接过脊柱。“我明白。我看到过。在你身上所发生的。”  
我很珍惜看到那些画的机会，即使停留太久会挨鞭子我也愿意。因为看着这些画的时候我会生出企盼：我也可以等来这结局。尤弥尔低下头，看着自己的手掌。我却不知道，我根本等不来。她抬起双手。我只能伸手去要回来。  
她的手放上艾伦托住的那骨架头颅时，他还是不由得为之震颤。汹涌的力量撞入他的身体，繁密的喧嚷的互不相让的声音从头颅的缝隙中隐隐传来，又有千万张画面铺满视野，压得他沉沉往下。艾伦第一次体会到巨人化是一个缩小的过程，手中的脊柱消失了，他已经前往他该去的地方，在那开启一切的城墙之下掀动作为终结的死亡之舞。但自己似乎还站在这里，在这棵光芒万丈的巨树之下。  
“尤弥尔，” 艾伦忽地开口，“我听到过你的声音。很久以前，你就在叫我来，是吗？”  
少女略显迟缓地抬头。不。她没有看他，但艾伦觉察得出她目光的坚定。你一直在我这里。

2.  
树是血一样的颜色。在这处山间，或者在此刻希干西纳的街巷间。  
蜷缩在猎户小屋地板上的九岁男孩没有力量，他无法对抗数倍的成年人，他很愚蠢，反抗只会加速灭亡，根本于事无补。他保护不了自己，也保护不了想保护的人。  
艾伦觉得自己还在那个九岁男孩的身体里，重负压身，对于剥夺的愤怒在这座山林间没有回音。父亲也许下一秒就会到来，更有力量的双手也许马上就可以把他拉回安全无虞的境地，但艾伦并不觉得惊讶的是，获救的渴盼一丁点也没有出现在男孩的头脑中。在许多故事里，主持正义的警察都只会在尘埃落定后姗姗来迟。到那个时候，他自己和那个躺在地板上的女孩怕是早已经被剥夺了全部。男孩所想到的只是用身上所有的力量来拒绝。尽管那力量并不多。艾伦知道自己多年以后还会想到这个男孩，想到这间小屋，那时他正站在蓝色的海浪间，他成了这座岛上最有力量的人，但他的敌人早不再是几个人贩子，而是一整个世界和两千年的时间。在他眼前展开的是破碎的身体和破碎的梦想，海风和海浪冰凉入骨，他在同伴的笑声中颤栗。小屋里的那个男孩还未及体验到，他将会看到绝望。  
山间风起，艾伦回过头，鲜血的甜腥中裹挟着草木灰、铁锈、甚至是粪便的气味。这团迷雾似乎来自一个更为久远的地方，远到早已在这世上消失无踪，一片残渣也未剩下。

但这个世界的种子正是在那里种下，它消失了，它过去了，它永远在。艾伦再次听到了尤弥尔的声音，他看到尤弥尔在栅栏前向他回首。一个甜美的、甜美的、甜美的女孩，衣衫肮脏，手指粗粝，眼睛明亮。她注视着被圈养的家畜然后打开了栅栏。她也亲手打开了自己和这个世界的命运。  
尤弥尔此时正站在那个男孩身旁，他们身后是恒久闪耀的光树，他们身前是沙之大海。熟悉的身影跌跌撞撞，近乎徒劳地要从海的另一头朝他奔来。  
阿尔明。三笠。让。科尼。兵长。  
他们向他伸出手，他们所说的话一点也不让他惊讶。

——艾伦，你听我说！  
——艾伦，你走到这里都是我们的错！  
——艾伦，剩下的就交给我们，你不用再去为了我们杀人。  
——艾伦，我不该因为莎夏的事情恨你。  
——艾伦，回来吧……  
——艾伦，你倒是说句话啊？

那么他便说出了他想要说的话。想要他们活得长那些话，他早就在一片已经逝去的夕阳下说过了。

我为了得到自由，从世界夺走了自由。但是，我不会从你们身上夺走任何东西，你们是自由的。想要守护世界的自由，是你们的自由。我要持续前进，也是我的自由。只要我们都不放弃自己坚持的信念，我们之间就会冲突。  
那我们要做的……只有一件事。  
就是战斗。

“我们要做的只有一件事，战斗。”  
艾伦听见了自己的声音，这声音来自遥远的未来或者过去，这声音也在猎人小屋里响亮地响起。  
山林如此前的每一天一样宁静，九岁的男孩奋起将匕首刺入成年男人的腹腔，他挣扎着反抗掐住他喉咙的力量，他用尽全部力气对那个女孩吼叫，他让她起来，起来杀掉伤害他们的人。  
——如果想要阻止他，那就只能试着杀掉他。  
艾伦不自觉地张开嘴唇，喃喃自语。  
女孩从地上爬起来，绳索绑不住她双手间的力量。匕首寒光耀眼，鲜血漫过足底。  
艾伦同时也看到了向他奔来的人，看到了跑在最前面的那个女孩。三笠，她跟自己一样早已经长大，早已经不再是没有力量。她很强大，站在她对面的同样是自己。  
“如果想要阻止我，那就试着杀掉我吧。你们是自由的。”  
此时他可以再次告诉她，告诉他们每一个人。他想这跟自己曾经说过的话，意思倒也没什么两样。

城墙里的巨人涉海而过，踏入大陆上的山丘、丛林、河流、城市与乡村，死亡如深秋的树叶一般纷纷扬扬落进泥土。  
此刻所发生的是屠杀，艾伦加诸于自己双手的屠杀，对此他无话可说。而紧跟着屠杀的就会是战斗，他早已做出的选择，对此他也无话可说。  
但你根本忍不住——尤弥尔向他指出。为了告诉他们没必要对话，你与他们对话。  
艾伦想着她的话。“你当然可以做任何事。” 他在光树中看到了自己的影子，他看见那个男孩在可见地变大，再次恢复了自己此时的模样。“我会给他们自由来反对我，这是我的立场。你会阻止他们来反对我，这也可以是你的立场。”  
我当然会去阻止！尤弥尔的思想似是带着呲呲的火花声，倏地蹦起。艾伦抬头望去，只见头顶这片黯淡蓝色中，银白光芒一股一股急速涌动，几乎生机勃勃，就像血管里奔流不息的维系生命的血液。光树在他眼中似乎已染尽鲜红，正向着世界输送灭亡。  
他与她共同的目标，他与她站在这里的理由。  
“那时候我听到了我们刚刚说的话。” 艾伦忽然低下肩膀，“谢谢你。”   
他注意观察着尤弥尔的神色，没有漏掉从她脸上一卷而过的迟滞。说起来，尤弥尔一向没有什么表情，就像现在的艾伦自己也没什么表情一样。但就在艾伦那样说的时候，他才发现原来面无表情也有千百种形式。  
那是你说的话。你说要去战斗。尤弥尔的脚底在沙堆中刨着小坑。是你自己的声音。  
但艾伦并不打算任由她徒劳地坚持己见。“是我们一起说的。” 他立刻指出来，“尤弥尔，我说了，我听到了你的声音，因为你的声音就刻在我的脑中。我听到了你在跟我说一样的话。就在你这样说的时候，那个毫无力量的我也听到了。他会战斗，正如我会战斗。正如你也会战斗。”  
她低头，不声不响。  
“尤弥尔，你会怎样阻止他们？”  
面前的少女仍旧沉默着。光树晦暗。她怀有怎样的念头？艾伦不由得想。这爱属于自己，于她却不然。她没有被爱过，也不爱这世界。这世界掠夺她的力量，敲骨吸髓，她不过是伸手夺回。站在面前的是敌人，谁与谁都没有分别。尤弥尔本可以夺走他们的反抗。  
像是领会到了艾伦的思绪，她突然上前一步，仰起头堵在艾伦身前，眼睛瞪得滚圆。我告诉过你！我告诉过你我会与你站在一起。你向前走，我可以保证你一直前进，我可以保护你的身后。你可以一直在我这里，我会保管好。  
光树长出了根，耀眼的银白根须沿着大地伸展，渐渐漫向艾伦的小腿。就在他感觉自己的身体即将踏入光树之时，艾伦又听到了尤弥尔在身后的低语。她说，你会一直向前的吧，直到终结这黯淡无光的世界。  
艾伦停住脚步，叹气，轻揉了下鼻梁。“你知道我的。我生来就是这样。”  
我知道的。身后的声音急切地涌出，银光四散飞舞。我还知道你曾一个人奔走在黑夜里，直到你听到我的声音便是你的声音。因为我也是同样的人。……艾伦。  
他第一次从她那里听闻自己的名字。他已经很久没有这样不知所措过，在那片无言的黑夜里他无法诉说，因为他所了解的已经太多，多到倒不出一点一滴。但是他没有看到过无措地站在这里、一半身躯没入光树的自己。  
是我将你引导到这里来的。尤弥尔脚下的细沙窸窸窣窣，她在走近他。我一直在等待，从两千年前，就在等待一个人。你，艾伦。  
艾伦艾伦艾伦。  
他恍惚地侧过头，无法应声。瘦小的少女带着些许温热贴近他的后背。  
快结束了。尤弥尔如此说道。她伸出手臂时有过片刻胆怯，不过终究还是坚定地从背后拥抱了艾伦。就像他抱住她时那样。  
光树终于将他们环抱在内。

3\.   
树像天上的月亮融化下来。少女做了个梦，一个关于世界从诅咒和命运里解放的梦。  
在闭上眼睛之前，她看到了久远的未来，一个男孩决定撞开这个世界。一个男孩挣开锁链，用滴血的双手拥抱她。这一星烛火无论是残破的幻境还是疯狂的想象，她都像抓住一朵羸弱小花一样死死握紧，也许就是这样，倒在沙漠之中的她没有立刻干涸死去。没有彻彻底底的死去。  
艾伦，我认识你很久了。  
尤弥尔真希望自己能发出声音。艾伦会说他听到了自己的声音，但是尤弥尔真想知道自己的声音听上去是什么样子。也许那就是艾伦的声音，也许就跟他的声音一样。  
但她面前的人显得有几分困惑。“从什么时候开始的？父亲夺下始祖巨人的时候？还是我从父亲那里……”   
尤弥尔的目光让艾伦停止了猜测。  
艾伦，你为什么要向前呢？她清澈的眼睛望向他。  
这个十九岁的男孩低头看了下自己的手。“是啊为什么呢？” 他勉强做了个笑的动作，“尤弥尔，我当然可以说出许多理由。这些理由也并不是我编出来的，恰恰相反，它们都真实得不能再真实，每一个帕拉迪岛的人都体会过，每一个来到大陆上的调查兵团伙伴都看到过。说到底，道路尽头本是无路可走，如果全世界和帕拉迪岛只能活一个，那便让这世界灭亡就是。这世界本也没有给我们留活路。但是。但是但是但是。”  
艾伦停顿了一阵，尤弥尔的大眼睛对着他眨了两下，似乎在等待他往下说。但是什么？  
“话是如此，但这样的事确实十恶不赦，任何理由也无法辩解。我知道韩吉和阿尔明他们都在很努力的想办法，我也知道他们根本拿不出办法。他们看不到我眼中的世界。即使他们看到了，也不会做出与我一样的选择。因为我生来就是这样，因为只有我这样的人才干得出这样的事。”  
艾伦又停顿了一阵，更难看地笑了一下。  
“我说不定早就想这样干，什么马莱什么艾尔迪亚，可能全都是些疯话罢了，我想要的可能就只是撞开这个世界。谁知道呢，尤弥尔，你早就认识我了，大概是你把这念头放进了我脑子里。大概阿尔明骂我骂得对。”  
说完他有些懊恼。他想艾伦·耶格尔或许还是那个笨蛋。他又想自己很久没说过这么多话，以后大约也再无可能，是否听起来像个笨蛋似乎也没那么重要了。他不自觉地抓了抓头发，同时整个人僵在当场。  
尤弥尔好像笑了一下。  
她的嘴唇微微张开，向上扯动。即使不是在笑，也是一种向着笑的努力。  
“唉，尤弥尔……” 艾伦又抓了一把头发。  
她拉起他的手。血已经止住了，手指被生生扯掉的伤痕依旧刺目。她把掌心覆在伤口上。  
艾伦，我确实认识你许久，因为我看到了你。就在刚才，你说你要终结这世界，你让我借给你力量，但是艾伦，力量不是我借给你的。我给你的力量，也是你给我的。  
“可是……我并不……” 艾伦也抓紧尤弥尔的手。  
你也不是神明或者奴隶。尤弥尔向他昂起头。我看到了你，在路的尽头，只有你。你身前尸积如山，但在你的身后，却是既不晦暗也不明朗的空白。我看不到，我相信你也看不到。我的力量从你开始，到你为止。  
艾伦眉间深皱，尤弥尔的话过于费解。少女像是明白他的困惑，便拉着他探入光树，星星点点的萤火在他们周围跳跃。  
“八个……八个巨人……” 他的语气没有什么波动，像是只在描述眼前的事实。  
但他的心脏在极强烈地跳动。历代巨人正在始祖巨人骨架间上下翻飞，但却不是全部。没有格里沙，没有枭，没有在这两千年间传承的任何一任。  
“进击的巨人从来就不是来自你的身体。” 他终于得出结论。  
确实如此。尤弥尔身后波澜诡谲，就像是在冰原、极地或是沙海的天空中飞舞的光。我想我在看到你时意识到了我自己，而我等到了，你终于带着我自己来到了我身边。她稍微偏过头，像是开始欣赏美景。其实你知道的，不是吗？  
艾伦抬抬眉毛，未置可否。“我确实想过如果你不想别人来烦你，那我是走不到这一步的。”  
我正好也这样想过。既然我们看到的是一样的世界，那么某一个时刻，我们就应当会在这里遇见。尤弥尔眉眼弯弯。  
这时候艾伦终于深深呼出一口气。“现在真的只剩下最后一件事了。去结束。”   
他想了想，终于再次伸手把尤弥尔轻轻拉近自己。他已经不再想说话，于是只想让尤弥尔听到自己的心脏。它仍在跳动，仍在强劲地提醒他与这个世界的关联。  
他的朋友们还在死斗，艾伦和尤弥尔还会继续向前，作为世界的敌人。这都无可改变——尤弥尔听到了，她便也把额头抵上他的心脏，让他也听到自己。  
做决定的人也是我。我选择结束这一切，收回不属于这个世界的力量。这世界如附骨之蛆啃食我身体囚禁我灵魂，它也身负力量的诅咒，相互撕咬共同腐烂，不得解脱。我见过这世界的真相，我梦想着终结，就与你一样。  
但这些生在两千年后的年轻人也许同样无辜，因为除了让世界沉沦的巨人之力，他们不知道别的力量，他们没有过选择。那么我同意将选择给他们。他们仍将拥有从我血肉而来的力量，与我战斗，一直到我们或者他们的灭亡。一直到巨人和人类的灭亡。这是世界的真正解放。  
艾伦低下头，将下巴搁在尤弥尔头顶，终于在笑容里闭上眼睛。尤弥尔的声音听上去如同自己所发出，他想那确实是自己的声音。他收紧双臂，感受着少女纤瘦的脊背，感受着自己轻飘飘地落入一片过于耀眼而不能视物的纯白。  
许多年前，尤弥尔在耀眼的光树下醒来，她清楚地记起自己将在未来睁开双眼。帕拉迪岛一间普通的民居中，一星烛火摇曳，新生儿有力的哭喊撞入宁静甜美的夜晚，年轻的母亲怀抱自己的孩子，嘴角带笑，轻柔地低低哼唱摇篮曲，此时她全身被幸福浸满，因为她的孩子已经诞生在了这个世界上。

end.


End file.
